In His Eyes
by dragonfire7654321
Summary: Duo can no longer sit by and watch as Relena throws herself at Heero even though they are in a relationship. All Duo wants is for Heero to come clean and spare them both anymore pain, but Heero refuses unwilling to hurt either of them and alienates Duo in the process. Duo has had enough and calls off their relationship and dating alltogther. Full summary inside. 1x2, 3x4, 1xR, ?x2
1. Chapter 1

Title: In His Eyes(1/7)

Summary: Duo can no longer sit by and watch as Relena throws herself at Heero even though they are in a relationship. All Duo wants is for Heero to come clean and spare them both anymore pain, but Heero refuses unwilling to hurt either of them and alienates Duo in the process. Duo has had enough and calls off their relationship and dating alltogther, but someone else steps in. Someone who refuses to take no for an answer.

Pairing: 1x2, Rx1, 4x2, ?x2, 1x2x?, 3x4

Warnings: Romance, friendship, hurt comfort

Disclaimer:I di not own gundam wing or make any profit off this story.

* * *

Duo stood near the entryway to the kitchen, arms crossed tightly against his chest as another one of his date nights with Heero came to an end abruptly. It was the third date in a number of weeks to be exact, and it wasn't a mission nor was it Dr. J calling in to check up on his number one soldier. It was another nuisance, a nuisance named Relena PeaceCraft.

It was hard enough finding time to spend together between missions, but with the awkward side jobs they took to make a little money to survive on, they hardly had any time speak with each other and they were both frustrated.

Duo had been ecstatic when the other pilots had left to their rooms and given them some privacy, but it had all gone to hell with a visit from Relena. Duo had half the mind to walk over there and throw the brat out, but sadly he was told to by his boyfriend to stay put possibly saving the girl from a verbal lashing.

Duo sighed, uncrossing his arms as he stared at the two from a distance. From afar, he couldn't tell what they were talking about but hopefully Heero was setting her straight. Duo had tried months ago when they'd first gotten together to let Relena know that Heero was off the market, but the girl was thick. Impossibly thick even and had laughed, actually laughed at him for suggesting that Heero was in a relationship.

Oh how he wish he could've knocked that smile off her face.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked him as he came into the kitchen for a snack. He grabbed his juice from inside the fridge and walked over to Duo as he took a sip.

"Do you think Relena has some sort of mental illness?" Quatre choked, his juice spilling from his mouth like a rocket and he leaned against the counter for support.

"What!" He said incredulously. "Why would you think that she has a mental illness?"

"Just, look at her Q," He said and they both glanced her way." I told her twice that me and Heero are together and yet every time we make plans to do something she finds out and messes it up."

"If only I knew how she keeps finding out." "Maybe Heero tells her." Duo's head snapped in blonde haired boy's direction." What did you say?"

'Nothing," He replied, nervously. A little afraid of Duo's reaction to his suggestion." Have you tried asking Heero to talk to her?"

"I did Quat, but he says I'm overreacting and that he doesn't want to upset her."

"Duo," He said, seriously. "If Heero loves you then he should care about making you happy instead of worrying about her feelings."

"Look at her." He did and saw Relena linking her hands with Heero's."Duo, you could talk to her forever, but she won't understand until she hears it from the man she loves. "

"That we both love." Quatre smiled softly and wrapped his arm around Duo's waist. "I understand Duo, but does Heero understand. He doesn't exactly look uncomfortable with her actions."

"He does Q, at least I-I hope he does. " Quatre sensed the hesitation in his best friend's words and it hurt, seeing him so sad and worried the exact opposite of how he usually is."Then he needs to make it clear to her before you get hurt. I'm going to bed, Good night." They hugged and Quatre left, leaving Duo to clean up the remains of his date with Heero.

* * *

He watched them talk quietly and turned of the light. Heero didn't look to be in a hurry so he wouldn't wait and he headed upstairs to their room. His mind heavy with thoughts. Once in their room, he lay down on their bed. Not bothering to remove his clothes, he kicked off his shoes and let down his hair.

Lying down again, he stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before rolling on to his stomach. He knew Quatre was right about having Heero talk to Relena, but he also didn't want to make Heero upset with him for forcing the issue.

Duo just didn't know what he was going to do. Maybe I'll wait for Heero to come up and decide...20 minutes had passed since Duo left Heero and Relena downstairs and he was getting worried.

He knew it was probably nothing, but something inside of him didn't feel right and so he climbed out of bed and made his way over to the stairs. He could see that the light from the front door was on meaning that someone was on the doorstep and he breathed a sigh of relief. Relena was finally going home.

Duo walked over to the door, deciding to wait for Heero to come inside. As he came closer, he could hear the two friends whispering quietly and he pressed his ear to the door frame.

* * *

"Heero, I love you and I want to be with you." She said, confident that she would be able to get through to him.

"I'm with Duo." He replied.

"I know," She said, laughing behind her pink scarf." Duo tells me every time I see him." "But Heero, why are you with him?"

"He's my best friend."

"Do you love him?" And that was where she was sure she had him, Heero was with Duo because he was his friend, but he didn't love him like he loved her. "I-I do." He stuttered and she came closer, pressing her front against him and she stared up into his eyes.

"Yes, but do you love him like a friend or as a lover?" Came her question, that he couldn't answer. Heero stared back at the heiress without an answer. He did love Duo, but what kind of love did he have for his best friend, he didn't know.

His hesitance gave her all the ammunition that she needed and she pressed their lips together for a brief kiss as her car pulled up behind them. Duo slid down the back of the door, he saw everything. Heero didn't love him and he didn't push Relena away.

The roar of an engine startled him and he stood up, suddenly aware of tears that came into his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. It hurt, but he knew what he had to do. As the car pulled away with Relena inside, Heero went back inside the house and locked the door. As he turned around, he stared back into the face of his lover.

His eyes glimmered brightly with unshed tears and they stared at each other for a few minutes, neither willing nor able to say anything until Duo broke the trance. "Heero."

To be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2(2/7) -Adjustment - Part I

* * *

"I-I can't take this anymore Heero." He said, biting his lower lip as he felt it quiver. It took a lot out of him to just stand there, looking at Heero like this. All the trust and admiration that he had held in the Wing pilot had disappeared leaving on disappointment and betrayel in its place.

"What can't you take anymore Duo?" Heero responded, not realizing that Duo had been there during his moment with Relena and that surprised him. Once upon a time, Duo couldn't walk even two feet behind him without him noticing his actions.

"This competition with Relena, Heero." Duo said, exasperatedly. Duo didnt want to be there and he didnt want to have this conversation, but he knew no matter how much they tried to dance around it that it needed to be said. But he was tired of complaining, and expecting Heero to fix his problem with Relena, only to let him down. He was tired of it all. " I saw you both on the porch. You didn't push her away. You couldn't tell her that you loved me. That you were with me because you wanted too and that you loved me." There I said it. Duo thought, breathing heavily as he got everything that he had wanted to say off of his chest. "

"You have this weird relationship with Relena that obviously means more to you than I do."

"Duo, i don't have a relationship with Relena."

Duo laughed bitterly, the tears that he had tried to hold back rushed down his cheeks. " Yes, you do Heero. You keep saying that your acting like this because she is the princess, but you treat her better than you do me, your best friend and lover."

Duo watched him as what he said started to sink in. He grabbed onto his broad shoulders to look him in the eye, stepping on his tiptoes to make up for the height difference. " I loved you Heero, but I have to do this for the both of us. I can't keep waiting for you to figure out if you want to be with me or even if you love me. I want us to break up."

"Tell me Heero, honestly, what do you feel about me?"

He waited, watching Heero. " Are you in love with me?" There is was, that question again. The same question that Relena had asked him earlier, the question that Heero himself couldn't answer. He loved Duo. He really did, Duo was his best friend, the one who stood by his side and helped him experience emotions. But, he wasn't in love him.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, so quietly that Duo thought he had imagined it. But when he lifted his head and his violet eyes met the sad cobalt blue ones of the man he loved, that he knew he hadn't imagined it.

Duo closes his eyes, taking a deep breath as he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces and he backed away from the other boy slowly." I love you Hee-chan and I'll always be here for you, but I cant hang onto to you like this. It hurts too much."

" I'll pack my things and move out of our room." He said, leaving Heero alone in the living room._ I know im making the right decision. He thought, unsur_e _if he was trying to convince himself that it was the right thing._

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry that this update took so long. I had really bad writers block. I may go back over it and edit it again but for now I wanted to atleast post something. The next part will be up soon and it will be longer.


End file.
